A Summer We'll Never Forget
by luckyducky8200
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Ginny come to visit Hermione for the last couple weeks of summer. RonHermione, HarryGinny and OCOC. Please r&r :D complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to Jo Rowling : )

An. – hey y'all I wrote this a while ago but I only posted it on so I thought I'd post it here too, with some corrections and thingys : ) … Anywho, here's the story : )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ugh! … This is so boring!" Hermione thought lying on her bed with 'Hogwarts, A History' lying open next to her. She had barely gotten any letters form Harry or Ron all summer and was extremely bored. She could understand why Harry hadn't been writing very often with the Dursleys and all, but Ron, she knew perfectly well that he wouldn't get into trouble for sending one of his best friends a letter. Hermione got up and walked over to her nightstand opened up the drawer and pulled out a pink fluffy diary and a pen. She had gotten it from her Aunt Stella has a birthday present and she felt like she really needed to vent, and well, this was the closest she could get to talking to someone about her issues. She opened it and began to write.

_It's been 2 weeks and I have only got 2 letters, And do wanna know the funny part? They were both from Harry! I haven't gotten 1 single lousy letter from Ron. Can you believe it? He is such an inconsiderable idiot. Oh, what am I saying? I know that's not true, he's too cute to be an idiot. Whoa! Wait a second … what did I just say? No way do I think he's cute! He's just my friend and nothing more. What? I'm telling the truth… okay! So I'm not telling the truth! I love the guy! Head over heals in love with him. _

She heard someone coming up the stairs and shut her diary. She didn't want anyone, even a family member to see what she had just written, it would be way to embarrassing. Her mom popped her head into the room a spoke,"Honey." Hermione looked up, "Yeah, mum." "Someone's here to see you. It's one of your old friends from school." She informed her. "School?" Hermione questioned. 'Who could be here form school?' she thought.

"Primary school" said her mother, seeing the confused look on Hermione's face. "Oh!"

"Come on down, she's waiting in the living room."

"Okay, thanks mum!" she said as her mom left her door and walked back downstairs.

Hermione followed and too, headed down the pink-carpeted stairs down into the living room. She turned the corner and nearly screamed. It was her friend from the fifth grade. Her all time best friend, one of the few friends she ever had, before going to Hogwarts that is.

"Oh my gosh! Suzy!" she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "W-what are you doing here? Did you move back from the United States?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't great! My dad got transferred back from New York."

Hermione was so happy that she finally had someone to talk to. Suzy had long blondish brown curly hair and was about as tall as Hermione with bright green eyes that kind of resembled Harry's. After living in New York for so many years her accent had slightly gone away, but she was still the same Suzi and Hermione couldn't be any happier that her best friend was back.

It was 9 'o' clock and Suzy and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's bed with a bowl of popcorn and Hermione's photo album from the past 6 years. They were both talking when Mrs. Granger yelled up the stairs to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, you got a letter from your friend Ron. I forgot to give it to you earlier."

"Okay, I'll be right down" she yelled down the stairs, then said to Suzy. "I'll be back in a sec." And then left the room to go downstairs and get her letter.

She found her mom sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and looking through that day's paper. She looked up, "Your letter's on table dear. It just came." She said smiling.

"Thanks, mum!" She grabbed the letter and headed back upstairs excitedly, opening it and starting to read as she went, trying her hardest not to trip. She walked into the room and plopped down on the bed, still buried in her letter.

"So, who's Ron?" Suzy asked in an overly interested way.

"Oh," Hermione felt her cheeks going red, "He's just a friend from school. Here," She got up and walked over to her desk, and picked up a picture of Harry, Ron and herself from fourth year. "Here's a picture of Ron, Harry and me." She handed here the picture.

"So, which one is he? The cute red head or the hot one with glasses?" Suzy said looking at awe in the picture, "Why didn't you tell me that you had hot friends?" Hermione laughed and told her, "The red head is Ron and the 'hot' one with glasses is Harry." She said trying to hold back giggles the thought of anyone thinking that Harry was hot was just too funny to her.

"So, do you have, you know, a thing for Ron?" She asked her. "What? No, of course not!" Yes she knew she was lying but she was hoping that Suzy wouldn't be able to notice. "Come on Hermione I may haven't seen you since we were kids, but that doesn't mean I can't tell when you're lying." Suzy said matter-of-factly.

"Okay! Fine, I like him, a lot."

"I knew it! So, are you going to read that letter or just hold it all night."

"Oh right, sorry." She held the letter up and started to read aloud,

**Dear 'Mione,**

How are you doing? I'm doing good. Well, as well as good can be over here. Sorry, I haven't written to you all summer, I've been pretty busy, you know with homework and all.

"Yeah, right, if he's doing homework than I'm Britney Spears." Hermione said half-laughing, than went on reading.

**But anyway, since were having family over here for the rest of the summer, mum wondered if Ginny and me could come over for the last three weeks of summer? We could send a letter to Harry and ask if he could come too. So if it's okay, send me a letter and tell me. So I hope that it's okay. Oh yeah, Ginny says hi. I hope to see you soon! **

**From, Ron**

"So … Do you think that they'd be able to come?" Suzy asked her anxiously, "I hope that Harry can! He is so hot!" she got up and started to walk over to the bathroom door and stopped and turned around, "Hey, do you think you could set me up with Harry?" She said almost in a pleading voice.

"Sure, I think that I could give it a try." She said really holding back laughter again. She knew that Harry would definitely hate her for this.

"Thank you so much, Hermione! You rock!" she said then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The rest of the night they stayed up talking and decided that Hermione would ask her parents in morning if Harry, Ron, and Ginny could stay over. They both fell asleep around four in the morning; they were both really tired and didn't wake up till very late the next morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A.N. Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the 1st chapter: )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to the very nifty Jo Rowling. : )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Morning mum." Hermione said yawning as she walked into the kitchen with Suzy dragging her feet in behind her.

"Good Afternoon, you two! You guys sure stayed up late. Want any breakfast? I made pancakes. There on the stove."

"Thanks, mum" Hermione said, she never really was a morning person, at least not in the summer.

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Granger." Suzy added.

They both had some pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Now that they had some time to wake up they were in a much better mood, than when they first came downstairs and had a lot more energy. They had been so sleepy earlier that they both forgot about asking Hermione's parents if Harry, Ron and Ginny could stay over. When they remembered they went off to find Hermione's mom since her dad had already left for work. After searching the whole house they finally found her outside working in the garden.

"Mum, is it okay if Ron, Ginny and Harry come over for the rest of the summer?" Hermione asked her.

"Sure honey, I don't think that'd be a problem."

"Thanks! You're the best!" She gave her mom a hug and her and Suzy went back into the house.

"So when are you going to write back to Ron?" Suzy asked Hermione as they walked into the house.

"Right now."

"Cool. I'm gonna go home, my mom wanted me back before two."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Hermione went up stairs to her room and got out a piece of parchment, a quill and her bottle of ink and began to write.

**Dear Ron,**

I asked my mom if you, Ginny and Harry could stay and she said that it was fine! Isn't that great? What time can you come? Anytime is good for me but the sooner the better! I have to go. Write back when you get this letter. Tell Ginny I said hi.

**Love from, Hermione**

**P.S. I really hope you've been doing your homework! You can't let it just sit in you bag all summer and then ask me for it, because you won't get it. See you soon.**

After writing Ron's letter, she remembered she had to write Harry too. So she took another piece of parchment out and began to write again.

**Dear Harry,**

How are you? I'm pretty good. I hope that your aunt and uncle are treating you well. I was wondering if you could come over for the rest of the summer? Ron and Ginny are both coming over sometime soon. If you can come, owl me back with when and if you can't owl me back anyway. I hope to see you soon!

**Love from, Hermione**

**P.S. I'm not sure yet, but you may be getting a visit from my friend Suzy and me. Just thought I'd warn you.**

Hermione re-read the letters and went downstairs to get her owl. Her parents had gotten it for her has a birthday present last year. She named her Honey since her feathers were a light brownish color. She gave the letters to her and opened up the window, telling her who they were to. Honey flew out and disappeared into the sunny horizon.

A day went by pretty quick. Suzy stopped by around six and spent the night once again, but this time, they were sure to go to bed a little earlier than the night before.

"So, I was thinking, does Harry live around here?" Suzy said when they were talking later that night. That's what Hermione thought was going to happen.

"Well, I guess, he's not extremely far away." Hermione said to her. "Did you want to go over there?" Suzy's eyes lit up and Hermione could tell instantly that was just what Suzy had been thinking.

"Well, you know, if you wanted." She responded trying not to sound too desperate.

"Sure, how about we leave tomorrow morning?" Hermione said trying not laugh.

"Awesome. We should go to bed then, night." Hermione smiled and said goodnight to her and they both fell asleep.

They both woke up early the next morning and got ready to go. Hermione was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pink tank top with her pink flip-flops and Suzy was wearing a short jean skirt with a brown belt, a light green shirt and her green flip-flops.

"So what'd you think?" Suzy said turning in a circle showing Hermione her outfit.

"You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you." Hermione smiled and they started to walk to down the street. After going for about 10 minutes, Suzy asked Hermione a question.

"So how long will it take us to get there?"

"Well, I'd say it'd be about 5 more minutes… and two bus stops away."

"What? I thought you said it was close." Hermione shrugged and they went on walking, about thirty minutes later, they arrived at 4 Privet Drive. They knocked on the door and almost instantly Harry answered. _I guess he remembered what I mentioned in my letter._ Hermione thought.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said happily, pulling her into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, just bored out of mind." Suzy hit her on the arm, and then smiled at Harry. "Well until Suzy got here." She added.

"Hey Suzy. I'm Harry." He said extending his hand. Suzy took it and gazed dreamily into his eyes. "Nice to meet you." She nodded and kept on shaking his hand. "Err… Can I have my hand back now?" Suzy snapped back reality and took her hand away quickly blushing slightly, mumbling, "Sorry."

"So do you guys wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hermione said. They all left Harry's doorstep and started to walk down the street. It was quiet for a few minutes until Suzy decided to speak up.

"Hey, where do you guys go to school anyway?"

When she said this Hermione tripped on her shoes, almost falling, and Harry choked on his own spit and started coughing hysterically.

"Harry, are you okay?" Suzy asked him sounding worried.

--Cough—"Oh, yeah." --Cough—

"Are you sure?" He was so busy coughing that all he could do was nod and wave his hand. Suzy was so frightened for Harry that she totally forgot what she asked them in the first place.

The talked about various things and after a while walking stopped at a small park that had swings and a slide. They each took a swing and sat down. Harry had to admit that Suzy was very pretty and funny. He even thought that he might have a chance with her, if he asked her out.

"So, why did you walk all the way here?" Harry asked them sounding amused. Hermione opened her mouth, but didn't get much further, Suzy beat he to it.

"Brains over here, didn't think of getting a ride from her mum." She said pointing her thumb in Hermione's direction. Harry started to laugh, but once he saw the look on Hermione's face he stopped laughing and cleared his throat. Suzy did the same thing and after that it was silent.

"So Harry, can you come over for the rest of the summer then?" Hermione said making conversation again and breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll be there, I don't care what the Dursley's say. I'm not staying there any longer."

"Great, I don't know when Ron and Ginny are coming but hopefully really soon."

"Ginny's coming?" Harry asked Hermione still swinging in her swing. Hermione nodded and Harry smiled.

"Who's Ginny?" Suzy asked the both of them curiously.

"She's Ron's sister." Hermione told her. Suzy seemed to lighten up a bit. Hermione figured it was because now she considered Ginny less of a threat to her.

They walked back to Harry's house and said their goodbyes. It was getting late and they needed to get home. Since it was nearing dark they thought it would be a good idea to call Hermione's mom to pick them up.

When the car arrived they got in and were home before they knew it. Since they were both exhausted and running out of things to talk about at their sleepovers, they each stayed at their own houses and fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds.

Two days passed and it seemed all Hermione had been doing was hanging out with Suzy. Honey hadn't come back yet and Hermione was getting pretty apprehensive. Fortunately, Honey came flying into he window just when Suzy's mom called saying that she had to leave and come home for dinner. She had two letters in her beak, one from Harry and one from Ginny. She read Harry's letter first:

**Dear Hermione,**

I know I already said I'd be there, but how about me coming on Friday around noon? I Sent Ron a letter telling him the night you two left, I didn't think It'd be a good idea if Suzy knew the time. See you then. 

**From, Harry**

She then picked up the letter from Ginny and read it. Just like Harry mentioned in his letter it said how Harry wrote and they too would be over at twelve the next day.

The rest of the night passed and Hermione couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could see all of her friends again. She was hoping Suzy wasn't going to freak out considering Harry was going to be here for so long. She knew that Ginny still liked Harry too, even if she wouldn't admit it, the fact was it was true. Hermione was going to call Suzy but she thought that it would be better if she didn't call her until they were already at her house and so she could explain to Harry what a mess she had gotten him into. Hopefully he would forgive her.

Hermione woke up early that morning; she had trouble sleeping and figured that she should just get up. Before she knew it, it was already 12:10 and they still hadn't arrived. Looking at the clock and seeing the time, she went down stairs to find Ginny and Ron just coming out of the fireplace. She ran over to them and first gave Ginny a hug; over the years they had become best friends. Then she turned to Ron and gave him a hug too. She didn't want to let go but she did anyway. She smiled and said, "It's so great to see you two again!"

"Yeah, you too" they both said. Just then the doorbell rang and Hermione went to go answer it. It was Harry. "Hey Harry" Hermione said as she gave him a hug.

When they both walked in Ron was sitting on couch holding the remote clicking all the buttons looking very amused. With Ginny sitting next to him looking as though she were about to laugh. Ginny took Muggle Studies the year before and knew perfectly well what a television was and what it did. When Ron heard Hermione and Harry walk in he put down the remote and said, "Hey Harry" and next to him Ginny mumbled quietly, "Hi Harry." In return, he said hi to them both and smiled at Ginny making her blush a deep red that clashed with her fiery red hair. She turned her head toward the wall opposite her trying to hide her scarlet face.

A few minutes later, after they were all sitting down and talking to each other about their summer so far, there was a knock on the door. This time, Hermione knew who it must have been and said before she got up, "Harry, in advance, I am so sorry." And she started to walk toward the door.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked her. "I've already met Suzy, she's not that bad." Hermione waved for Harry to come closer to her, then told him, what she didn't want Ginny to hear.

"You see, I kind of told her I'd set you two up." She said quietly, glancing at Ginny just before opening the door. Harry went back to where he was sitting and smiled at Ginny. There was Suzy standing at the door, looking very anxious. Hermione hadn't really been expecting her because she never called, but she just assumed she had been watching through the window of her bedroom from across the street.

"Hey Suzy", she said at the doorway, "come on in everyone's in the living room." A wide smile flashed across her face and she walked in and into the living room.

"Everyone this is Suzy" she said, "Suzy, this is Ginny, Ron and Harry, but you guys already know each other." Pointing to each of them as she said each of their names. It seemed to Hermione that the only word Suzy heard was 'Harry'. She immediately walked over to him and said, "Hi Harry!" smiling broadly and gazing dreamily into his emerald green eyes. Harry, at this point, seemed very nervous and started to scoot away from her on the couch, running into Ginny. "Hi." He said quietly said with a small stutter in his voice. "Err … I'll be right back." Harry said as he stood up. "Hermione? Where's your bathroom?" Even though Harry already met Suzy, he wasn't expecting her to be so… scary, even after all the things he's been through. Noticing Harry's reactions, Hermione guessed that he changed his mind on what he thought about her.

"I'll show you." She said as she started to walk through the living room and up the stairs with Harry following closely behind her.

The rest of the evening went pretty good. Suzy had calmed down a bit though she was still trying to get as close to Harry as possible and Ginny looked simply furious. But luckily for her, Suzy had to be home by six for dinner. Her grandparents were coming over and her mother wouldn't let her stay any longer than that.

Later that night, Hermione showed them where they were going to sleep. Ginny would be staying in her room and Ron and Harry in the guest room down the hall from hers. In Hermione's room Ginny and her were talking as Hermione was blowing up an air mattress next to her bed.

"Isn't so great that we could stay here with you for the rest of the summer?" Ginny asked her, "to bad Suzy is going to be hanging all over Harry the whole time." She finished grumpily.

"Yeah, I guess she was going a little bit crazy earlier." Hermione just didn't have the heart to tell Ginny that she promised to set up Suzy with Harry. She was afraid she would never want to speak to her again.

"A little? A little? Are you insane Hermione? She was being more than a little crazy, Hermione." Ginny said very quickly all in one breath.

"Ginny, calm down." She said to her in a tranquil voice.

"Okay, sorry, it's just I don't like her, you know, hanging all over him." She said turning to go to the bathroom.

They talked a while before drifting off into peaceful sleep for the rest of the night. But not everyone was sleeping yet. Harry and Ron were still talking in their room.

"She really was gaga over you wasn't she?" Ron said smiling at Harry.

"She was really freaking me out. I'm definitely not looking forward to having her staring at me the rest of the summer. It's really weird; she seemed fine when her and Hermione stopped over. "

"I don't think she's the only person who'll be staring at you all summer."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny. I saw the way she was looking at you when you walked into the living room and sat next to her. I thought she was going to explode by the color of her face."

"Very funny, but we both know that Ginny doesn't like me anymore. Not since fourth year."

"Yeah right." Ron said slowly, "Whatever you say, but I find that really hard to believe." Harry threw a pillow at Ron and headed out the door to bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction: ) lol, it all belongs to the lucky Jo Rowling : )

A.N. Hey everyone! I decided to repost this chapter, because now that I think of it, I liked it better before I messed with it! Lol, Anywho, in my first version I had Neville in it but when I first started re-writing on the computer, everything got changed, so when I tried to add him again, it got even weirder! Lol, so Anywho, here's the edited chapter : )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up early that morning for some reason, even though she had been up late talking with Ginny, she couldn't sleep any longer. She slowly got up out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs before anyone else had awoken. Hermione walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge and got out some milk and a couple eggs for pancakes. She turned on her radio as she mixed the ingredients together to make pancakes for everyone. One of her favorite songs was just staring so she turned up the volume. It was 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Since the volume was up and she was singing quietly to herself, she didn't hear Ron enter the kitchen. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder after listening for a minute or so. She jumped and the batter she had been stirring flew into the air and fell to the floor splattering the mix everywhere. She quickly turned around and let out a small scream.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean to scare you I thought you heard me walk in." When he said this it seemed like Hermione wasn't the only one who was scared.

"It's no problem, just help me clean this up." She said slightly laughing, after calming down a little.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Ron asked her breaking the silence.

"I couldn't fall back asleep. So I thought I would come down and make breakfast. What about you?" She asked him still smiling.

"I couldn't sleep either. Do you have any idea how loud Harry snores?"

"No." She said as she pulled out a towel from the cupboard under the sink.

"Well, let's just say, you don't want to know." He said grabbing a towel to help her clean up the mess. Hermione let out a small giggle. Ron didn't seem to notice and just continued to wipe up the batter off her cream-colored tile floor.

When they had finished cleaning up they put the two towels in the sink and decided maybe it was better idea if they didn't make anything that involved batter or cooking for that matter.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk down to the park?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He said smiling at her.

"Cool, I'm just gonna write a note to Harry and Ginny. If they wake up they'll wonder where we are."

She walked upstairs and put the pink sticky note on the bathroom door. The note read,

**Morning guys, Ron and me went for a walk down to the park. We'll be back later. Love, Hermione**

Even though it was only 8 in the morning, it was quite warm. So neither of them needed a jacket. Their walk had been pretty quiet; they both were looking around at the green trees and clear blue sky, listening to the birds whistling in the air. When they arrived at the park they both sat down on the swings, gently kicking the grass beneath their feet.

"Isn't lovely out?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is." He said back looking at her smiling, his bright blue eyes and red hair shining in the sunlight. Hermione looked over at him, took one look in his eyes and nearly melted. She smiled back at him, and then looked back down at her feet trying to cover that she was blushing. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Hermione?" Ron said dreamily.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up. Ron looked at her for a moment and started to draw closer to Hermione. She too started to lean closer; she could feel his breath on her face, the only thing she could think was, _oh my gosh, I'm about to kiss Ron… _but then …

"Hey guys!" It was Suzy walking with Harry and Ginny trailing behind her talking. Ron and Hermione jumped away from each other and Ron nearly fell off of his swing. Hermione was hoping that no one would notice how much she was blushing.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked her three friends walking toward them.

"I came over to see if you guys wanted to do something today, and luckily Harry was up when I got there, or I would have been locked out." Suzy said energetically.

"We saw your note and thought that we would come down to." Ginny added.

"Oh, actually we just about to go back, but what do you guys want to do?" Hermione asked everyone trying to push out of her head what almost happened.

"What is there to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we could go to the mall." Hermione suggested. They all agreed and since the mall was only a couple blocks away, decided that they would just walk. They came to the tall glass doors of the mall and went inside. Surprisingly, it was almost empty. It was usually very crowded because of the unbearable heat outside. They went into various stores looking through all the different things. Ron picking things up and making odd comments every now and then.

By about eleven they were all getting pretty hungry because none of them except Suzy had ate anything all day. They all headed down to the food court and each ordered something. The only bad thing was that Suzy and Hermione had to pay because all Ron, Ginny and Harry had were some Knuts and Sickles.

Before they could sit down Suzy pushed her way next to Harry and shoved Ginny out of the way, taking a seat next to Harry. Harry looked quite scared and scooted his chair a few more inches away from her. Every once and a while Ron would glance over at Hermione, but when she looked up he would look in another direction, pretending that he had been looking that way the entire time.

All of a sudden Suzy said "Oh no. What in the world are they doing here?" under her breath. "Who?" Hermione asked her as she picked up her cup of soda and took a sip.

"It's just that my old boyfriend and his friend are here, and I really don't want to talk to him, but there from America, I have no idea why there here." She said hastily. "I hope he doesn't see me." She slouched don in her seat a little more trying to hide herself from them.

"Which are they?" Hermione curiously asked. Suzy answered her and said, "They're the two sitting at that table by the big window over there."

In Hermione's opinion, she thought that they were cute. One of them had dark brown short hair, and the other had longer light brown curly. They seemed to be talking about something, but then they both got up and headed toward the trashcan to throw away their trash. It seemed that Hermione had looked a little too long because they both looked over and spotted Suzy by doing so.

"Hermione! Why did you stare? Now they're coming over here." She said in a whisper and lightly hitting Hermione in the arm.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled rubbing her arm. A moment later they both arrived at the table.

"Hey Suzy, it's good to see you again." Said the brown haired boy. The boy with curly hair smiled and waved.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Suzy asked them trying to be polite as possible.

"Oh, we're on vacation here for the summer."

"That's nice." She said, and then added, "Everyone this is Eric," she said pointing to the curly haired boy, "and this is Luke, my ex-boyfriend." Pointing to the other boy. "Guys, this is Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry."

It seemed for the first time all summer, Suzy acted normally around Harry instead of hanging all over him, in fact, she did just the opposite. It was like they were just friends. Harry seemed quite relieved. The two boys pulled up a chair and sat with them. Eric put his chair next to Suzy's and Luke put his beside Eric's. They sat there and talked for a least an hour, and the whole time it seemed like Suzy practically never took her eyes off Eric. Hermione got the impression that she had a little crush on him. It was getting late so Suzy and Hermione told the two where they would be for the rest of the summer so that they could stop by and hang out.

Just when they were about to leave, Luke left and went back to his place where Eric was staying with his family but Eric decided he would make his way back later and hang out with everyone for a while. So all of them left and made their way down the long sidewalk to Hermione's house and Suzy's house.

Harry had finally had room to breathe since Eric had stayed with Suzy to talk to her and he could talk to Ginny for a while.

"So, whatever happened with you and Dean?" Harry asked her as they both walked. The year before Ginny had been going out with Dean.

"Oh him. He broke up with me first week of summer." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry Gin, I didn't know." Harry said sympathetically but for some reason he was happy that they weren't going out anymore and didn't know why.

"That's okay, he was a jerk anyway." She said waving her hand in front of her. "I mean, he broke up with me by owl. Can you believe that?"

"Are you serious? He is jerk. Just don't tell him I said that, I have to share a dorm with him for the another year."

"Don't worry I won't tell him." She said with a slight giggle. Harry smiled at her and they walked in silence for the rest on the walk, admiring the view around them.

Just like Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were walking in silence. They didn't really know what to talk about. After what almost happened that morning they were both a little more nervous around each other than usual. It was way too quiet for Hermione so she thought she would try to start up a conversation.

"So … about this morning …" she said.

"Y-yeah, look it meant nothing." Ron said quickly. Hermione tried to hide her feelings but hurt look flashed on her face. Then realizing what she was doing she attempted to cover it up and said, "Yeah, I know, it was nothing. We're just friends."

"R-right." He said stuttering. Hermione had a small tear in her eye but she just turned her head and held it in.

Back by Suzy and Eric, it was anything but quiet. They were talking the whole time back. After a while their conversation came to an end but Eric started it up again.

"So, I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to go out sometime … with me?" He asked her with his hands in his pockets looking at his feet until he was finished with his sentence. He looked up at her and into her eyes. She smiled, nodded her head and said, "I'd love to."

"R-really?" he said sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Now Suzy was now smiling ear to ear and so was Eric. She couldn't believe how obsessed she was over Harry. She knew that it would have never worked out between them anyway. They all arrived at the house and went in, around six Eric left and Suzy walked him out. When she returned she had a big smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. She said bye to everyone and went home. The rest of the group all went to bed. They were really tired but Ginny and Hermione stayed up to talk a while.

"So he almost kissed you!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes. But then you guys came." She said gloomily.

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's fine. He doesn't like me. He told me that it meant nothing on the way back."

"Believe me Hermione, my brother likes you, he's just being the stupid idiot he is."

"I'm beginning to think that he doesn't." She said throwing herself on her bed and putting her head in a pillow.

"Yes, he does." She said finally. "Hey, have you noticed Harry lately? He's been acting weird."

"I think that he likes you." Hermione said simply.

"Yeah right, Harry doesn't like me, I think we settled that a couple years ago."

"I don't know Ginny I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes, even last year whenever you walked into the room he went all weird and forgot what he was saying."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm really tired. Ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight." She turned off the light and they both went to sleep.

A.N. – hey! I hope you liked the first 3 chapters! I'll have the next chapter out sometime in the next couple of days I think : ) I would do it tonight, but I wanted to change a few things and I haven't worked it all out yet : ) so thanks a bunchie for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter –sigh--

An: hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, I wanted to add things and make another chapter before this but school started and it's like I don't have any time left to write anymore, lol, so anyway here's the next chapter : )

Chapter 4

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up the next morning bright and early. She didn't think that anyone would be up yet. She walked across the room and went to open the door to her bathroom. She reached for the knob and went to turn it; the problem was that it was locked. She looked over to Ginny's bed, and sure enough Ginny wasn't in it. She knocked on the door and heard Ginny's muffled voice from inside, "one second." Hermione heard the door unlock and opened it.

"Ginny, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked her.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I got up." She answered.

"Oh okay," she paused for a second, "What'd you do to your hair?" she asked her as she reached for a piece of it. Ginny's eyes filled up with tears.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked in a caring voice.

"This," She said looking into the mirror. "I tried to fix it, but I just made it worse! I can't do anything right!" she said as she threw her hands up in the hair and taking a seat on the chair in front of the mirror.

Her hair looked like she tried to curl it, but something had gone horribly wrong and it looked like she stuck her finger in a light socket.

"Ginny, it's not that bad." She said eyeing her hair in wonder.

"Yes, it is! I look horrible!" swiping tears away from her eyes with some toilet paper.

"Your hair might look a little … frizzy, but you still look great." Hermione said. "Anyway, I can fix it!" Walking toward her hair straitener and detangle spray.

"Thanks, Hermione. I own you one."

When Hermione was almost halfway done she asked Ginny, "Ginny, why were you trying to fix your hair. You have great hair. Was it by any chance to try to Harry to notice you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"H-Harry?" she said sounding nervous, "w-what would this have anything to do with Harry for." She finished quickly.

"Oh come on, I know you want Harry to notice you, and I told you last night, you don't have to do anything to make him. He already likes you! I can tell."

Ginny smiled and patiently waited while Hermione somehow fixed what she had done to her once tamed hair.

It was nearing 12 'o' clock and Harry and Ron were wondering where Hermione and Ginny were.

"Where do think they are?" Harry asked Ron. They got up about an hour ago and had seen no sight of either of them. By now, they were both very hungry so they made some cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Soon, Harry and Ron heard footsteps and chattering coming down the stairs. They both looked up and watched as Hermione walked into the kitchen with Ginny following close behind her.

"Hey you guys." Hermione said cheerfully as she walked over to the counter to make herself some apple oatmeal. Harry and Ron both said hi and then Hermione heard a fork clatter on floor. She looked over at he table and there was Harry staring at Ginny in awe. Hermione let out a small giggle and when Ron noticed how Harry was acting he elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his side.

"What'd you think?" Ron said back to him.

"Hi." Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry at the kitchen table after she got a glass of milk from refrigerator. Harry and Ron said hi to her just as they did to Hermione and it was silent for a while after that until Harry spoke up.

" Ginny, y-you look different today. Did you do something with your hair?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." She said smiling at him happily.

Even though Harry didn't admit it to anyone then, he definitely thought Ginny was very pretty, and he didn't just think that today. He thought that every time she walked into the room. He couldn't imagine anyone thinking different. He knew that Ginny most likely didn't like him anymore, that she was over him, but he couldn't help to wonder that if he asked her out, she would say yes. And if she did say yes if he would still be alive after Ron was done trying to kill him.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he snapped out of it. Then he realized that he had been staring at Ginny the whole time. 'Yeah, Ron is really gonna kill me.' He thought worriedly. He was going to clear his throat and go back to eating his cereal but for some reason he didn't. Instead he said, "Ginny?" She looked up at him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, she stood up and walked out of he kitchen, with Harry following behind her.

"I wonder why Harry wants to talk to Ginny for?" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, you really are clueless, aren't you?" Hermione said to him. He stared blankly at her; he apparently had no idea what was going on.

"Isn't obvious? Harry wants to ask Ginny out. Both you and I know that he likes her." She said back to him.

"Oh." He looked back down at his cereal. "Well, it's not like she's gonna say yes. I mean she's going out with Collin isn't she?" he asked Hermione.

"Don't be silly Ron, they broke up weeks ago." She said waving her hand and then taking the seat where Harry had been sitting.

"What? How come no one tells me anything?"

"Sorry, we thought you knew."

"So you think she'll say yes?"

"What'd you wanna talk about Harry?" Ginny said as they both stepped outside on the deck.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Harry said slightly stuttering messing with his hair.

"Okay." She said looking into his eyes.

"I was just wondering, if-if maybe you'd wanna go out w-with m-me?" He said stuttering even worse that before and looking down at his feet until he was done talking.

"W-what?" Ginny said sounding taken aback looking up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, just forget I ever said anything." Harry said sounding put down, and started to go back inside.

"No … Harry, I never said no." Ginny said has quickly has she could. Harry turned around.

"What? You mean you want to go out with me?"

"I'd love to go out with you." She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Really?" he said sounding excited but still confused.

"Yes!" This was definitely the happiest she has ever felt. It was quiet for a moment. Harry or Ginny really didn't know what to do next.

Harry stepped closer to her and stared deeply into her eyes. She intently looked back at his bright green eyes through his round glasses. He put his hand on her cheek and they both moved closer to each other.

This was the most nervous Ginny had ever felt, and she was hoping that Harry was just as nervous as she was. She moved her head forward and closed her eyes. A second later their lips touched. It was the greatest feeling Ginny had ever felt, and Harry too.

"What do you think Ron? Of course she'll say yes!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

He nodded his head and swallowed the bite of cereal he just put in his mouth. _'At least Harry is better than Collin.'_ He thought as he watched Hermione get up out of the chair and get the water she had been boiling off the stove for her tea and oatmeal. He noticed how pretty she was when her hair hung down in front of her face, all messy. She got two mugs down and filled them with water and adding a tea bag to each of them. She sat back down at the table and set the steaming tea in front of Ron.

"Thanks." He said to her.

"No Problem." She responded back to him smiling, before lifting her own mug and taking a sip.

"Ron," He looked up from his mug. "About yesterday"

"What about it?"

'_Wow, he certainly is trying to avoid this.'_ Hermione thought.

"Err … nothing … never mind." _'Well, if he's not talking, I'm not talking.'_

It was silent a while longer and then Ron spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, anything." She said taking another sip.

"If you liked someone, would you tell them you liked them even if there might be a chance of ruining their friendship?" He asked her. For Hermione this was a very difficult question, she had liked Ron, but was always scared to tell him. What if he didn't like me was always the thought running through her head day and night.

"Well, if you really like someone, you should tell them, even if it might ruin the friendship, you'll never know unless you ask." She said to him. _'Was he talking about me!'_ Okay, so Hermione was kind of freaking out right now.

"Thanks Hermione." He said and then looked up at her and flashed her a smile that practically made her melt right off her seat. She smiled back at him, not knowing that he felt the same exact way every time she so as even looked his way.

They realized that they had held the gaze a while to long and both looked away blushing. Hoping that the other hadn't seen them. Hermione looked inside of her mug and down at table, her hands resting next to it. _'What if he's not talking bout me? I don't think I could handle him loving anyone else.' _But at just that moment she felt a hand rest on top of hers. She looked up facing Ron was staring dreamily into her eyes. _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.' _Was the only thing running through Hermione's head at that second. _'What in the world is going on?'_

"Hermione, I love you." He said calmly still gazing attentively into her hazel eyes. Hermione couldn't believe it. What she had been dreaming of for the past 5 years of her life was finally happening.

Ron was getting very nervous, he had just told the girl he loved so much that he loved her and she had just stared at him without a word.

"I love you too." Hermione said smiling up at him. Ron took a small sigh of relief.

Ron leaned in closer to Hermione putting his free hand on her hair. The other still on her hand, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They bother pulled away a moment later. Hermione let out a small giggle and squeezed Ron's hand a little more. He smiled and they both stared down at the floor thinking about what had happened.

Harry and Ginny walked inside, a few minutes after they had left, holding each other's hands. Each of them had a smile on their face. They noticed Ron and Hermione in the kitchen, they looked as if hey were in deep conversation, so Harry and Ginny went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ginny! I have to tell you something!" Hermione said walking into her bedroom the night.

"I have to tell you something too!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"You go first!"

"Okay, Harry asked me out!"

"Oh my gosh! I knew it, I knew he liked you!" She said happily, "Did you kiss?" She went to sit down on her bed.

"Yeah." Ginny said dreamily collapsing on her bed. "So what about you? Did Ron finally ask you out?" She said turning toward Hermione.

"Yes, and then he kissed me! Can you believe it? This is the best day of my life. Ever." She said lying down.

"Hey Ron" Harry said walking into the room cheerfully.

"Hey there Harry." Ron said back to him.

"How was your day?"

"Great! Yours?"

"I'm was great too! But I'm beat, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay, Night then."

"Night." Harry said and then turned out the light and they both fell asleep.

"I'll miss you so much Suzy! But I'll be back next summer! It will go faster than you think." Hermione said hugging Suzy goodbye. "Bye, Eric." He smiled and waved at her as she turned around and got into the car to go to train station. She waved out of the window and her and her 3 best friends were on their way back to another exciting year at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Hey everyone!Sorry if it wasn't the best, lol, anywho!that was the last chapter : ) so Thanks a bunchiefor reading and reviewing and all that nifty stuff, it means a lot to me: ) Anywho, please review again and thanks to all my reviewers and readers!


End file.
